its all because of them
by pjoaquamarine12
Summary: 10 years ago Percy Jackson made a choice and it was all because of them. this is a different version of the betrayal stories he doesn't join Chaos read to find out what he did... hiiii i decided to add more one shots to this story please read.
1. his choice and the outcome

A boy who looked about 18 stood in front of a girl who looked the same age "how did you find this place" she asked. "I looked up a few things…. But I am not here to insult you or blackmail you I just want a small favor" the girl raised an eye brow before smiling "oh... and what favor may that be" he took a deep breath "I want you to kill me" she looked at him shocked. "Why" he closed his eyes "I have nothing left my life isn't worth living any more please it's all I want. I have tried myself but someone always interrupts and I know that you are one of the most fastest killers this is my last wish" the girls eyes softened clear blue eyes stared into his a understanding passed between them. Water wrapped around his legs holding him to the floor "are you sure about this" the boy nodded. she smiled sadly "I will try to make it as painless as possible" "It will be the most painless thing I will feel in the past 2 years" she nodded he felt a tiny pinch of pain as if someone was jabbing a needle into him but it vanish as quick as it came. His vision was blurring the world started going black, he felt his body fall "you were a great hero… Percy Jackson" was the last thing he heard before darkness consumed him.

**10 years later**

A girl ran down the hall _have to warn them _was all she thought as she ran faster after making a few turns she came across 2 huge brown double wooden doors she skidded to a stop and walked in without a second thought and stopped. in front of her was a long wooden table six chairs on each side each chair had was occupied with leaders all of their eyes turned to her "what is going on none is allowed in unless summoned" one of them yelled in anger she flinched. "I have news about Camp half-blood" that got their attention "and what is the news" she looked at him with panicked filled eyes "they found out about us and are coming here I need to talk to Luna" their bodies stiffened. "she is in her room with her husband" the girl paled none I repeat _none_ was allowed in her room unless allowed the last person who entered was turned to dust the second his foot landed in the room Luna and her husband Kyle made it clear none enters without permission. "You must tell her so I suggest going to her before it's too late," one of them told her. She gulped but nodded, turned and walked out going down a few familiar hallways she finally came up on a light blue door she hesitated before finally gathering courage and knocking softly on the door 3 times she waited 5 minutes passed but she knew that if she knocked again her hand would be taken off. Just then the door swung open reveling a man who looked around 20 his hair was a light brown his eyes a dark brown he looked like a pro wrestler and a football captain in one person. He was wearing a light blue shirt brown pants and black tennis. "what" his voice sent shivers up her spin "I have news about camp half-blood" before she could blink she was inside the door was shut and locked Kyle and Luna stood in front of her the girl's back was up against the door Kyle was glaring while Luna was looking at her with interest. "What about camp half-blood" Luna asked. Concern in her voice the girl wasn't sure what to say after a few seconds Luna spoke again "Layla what is wrong with camp half-blood" finally the girl-Layla found her voice "they found us and know that Percy Jackson was last seen walking in here" Luna rolled her eyes "now they care" she mumbled "how long" "this afternoon.. I Just found out I swear" Kyle shared a look with Luna "well it's about time we tell them don't you think" she nodded.

**That afternoon**

Annabeth and the rest of the camp counselors walked into the throne room they knew this was Percy was last maybe they would find out where he is. A woman sat on the throne in front of them she had curly brown hair that went down past her shoulders and light blue eyes she had on a brown t-shirt blue jeans and black tennis. Next to her was a man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes he was wearing a light blue shirt brown pants and black tennis. "I understand you are looking for information on Percy," the woman asked. "yes do you know what happened to him" Annabeth asked hopefully "yes I do you are right by the way he did come here but not for help" Thalia steeped up "what do you mean." the girl looked at all of them sadness in her eyes these were the same people who betrayed him the same people he trusted yet they turned their backs and acted as if he never existed. These were the people who drove him into madness the same people who he held closely to his heart the same people that got hurt but had him save them had _him_ to help they had _him _to comfort and help them for their stupid needs and in the end **_he _**ended up getting hurt yet none came to save him.. No one came to help none returned his kindness finally Luna answered, "He is dead and you are the ones that killed him."

It was true Luna killed him physically but mentally and emotionally they killed him.

Annabeth cheated and said she was just using him for fame and he was nothing to her just a toy she could play with.

Thalia blamed him for all the deaths and said she could never be friends with a stupid boy.

Travis and Connor played jokes and stole his clothes while he was in the shower causing him to have nothing to wear and he could not go anywhere.

Grover blamed him for Pan.

Clarisse just hated him.

Katie started believing that he was playing jokes on his cabin so she tangled him in weeds almost suffocating him.

Will said he was a terrible archer and banned him from the archery range saying he was the most horrible archer he has ever met causing him to be embarrassed and laughed at for weeks.

Nico was hardly there.

Jake Mason was in a way a friend but the rest of the Hephaestus cabin blamed him for Charlie and kept saying that Charlie should have lived and he die. Wouldn't date

Drew sent rumors about him because he her.

True Luna had killed him but because he asked. He pleaded that was his last wish and she granted it not wanting cause him anymore pain that he has been through.


	2. Assassin

_**hey guys i **_**_decided to add more chapters to this story _**

A boy around 17 ran down the hall before stopping at two large wooden doors he pushed them open and walked inside. All of a sudden five people 2 boys 3 girls each surrounded him and pointing a weapon at him, the girl in front of him started "You shouldn't be here, you have your world, and we have ours now state your business." The boy looked at her "I need your help." The girl smiled she looked amused "oh really and what do you need help with" "I want you to erase my memories I don't want to know anything besides me and my parents please I can't live with it anymore." Seeing the weird and doubtful looks he continued "please I'll do anything just help me please." The girl stepped forward "why do you want this?" she asked, "I have been through so many things I want to forget you can look at them if you want." Her eyes glowed blue for a second before dimming "I will do it on one condition." The boy nodded "anything." She smiled "you work for me as an assassin." A light appeared in his eyes "yes, yes I will be your assassin."

**3 years later **

A lone figure sat on the beach a piece of paper in her hands tear running from her stormy grey eyes her blond hair was up in a ponytail her mind raced as she thought of what happened only a few years ago. The conch horn blew which meant it was dinnertime she wiped the tears from her eyes, stood, and started walking to the mess hall she did not want to cry she would not cry her pride would not allow it. Even if it was in front of her friends.

**Another Percy betrayed fan fic I know it does not say much but you get the idea right? If you want more review!**


	3. The Lone Hunter

A girl around 16 limped through the forest scars bruises all over her; bones were breaking her heartbeat slower than normal. Slowly she dropped to the ground the pain increased her vision blurred the last thing she saw was black and silver before everything went black.

**Present day **

Percy huffed in frustration Chiron thought it would be a good idea for him to take a break of camp and guess who he is taking a break with… The hunters the ones that kill any boy within 50 feet but here he was just sitting by a tree watching the hunters practice shooting why Artemis let him do this he did not know. All he knew was that he was supposed to stay with the hunters for a month before returning to camp. What is worse is that Artemis is not here she is on Olympus for an unknown reason to him and to the hunters. Percy has not been shot or stabbed yet so that is a good thing _just stay out of their way _he thought of course Thalia warned the hunters not to kill him so he will not die at least not yet.

A girl that had red hair with blue highlights and brown eyes was sitting down in front of her tent sharpening her arrows. he noticed she was the quiet type doesn't speak unless needs to but something about her made him a bit uncomfortable something about her told him she wasn't fully human or a half-blood who is she _I will ask later she looks busy._

**3 days later**

3 days and he still hasn't talked to her maybe it's because the hunters made him do chores and he had no time but now he does. Percy followed her into another clearing she sat down in front of a tree then put her head in her hands he came out and sat down next to her "you ok?" she looked up startled and a bit shocked before wiping any emotion from her face "what do you want." "Just wanted to ask if you're okay," he answered while shrugging "im fine." Percy frowned a bit disappointed that she didn't tell him anything but understood she can say it when she feels like it "what's your name?" "Trinity" he nodded and smiled "nice to meet you I'm Percy, why were you crying?"

Trinity looked away "it doesn't matter" Percy looked at her "to you it does is today special" she hesitated "you could say that." "It's your birthday isn't it?" Trinity's eyes darkened slightly "yes it is." she answered coldly "what's wrong" Trinity wanted to tell him to leave her alone but something told her to tell him.

"Around 3 years ago before I joined the hunters I lived with my pack and before you ask yes I did say pack I'm a werewolf no we aren't evil or immortal. I will explain the rest later but anyway my pack hated me they treated me as if I was a servant if I didn't do something right they would grab a knife or anything near them and hit me with it."

"My family disowned me and treated me the same way if I fell they would step on me literally. My bones wouldn't heal like they are supposed to since they never gave me or my wolf a chance to heal them, one day I found my mate who was the omega most people think they are the bottom of the pack but they aren't, they are the best fighter next to the alpha and beta. When I found him, I thought he would accept me but instead he humiliated my in front of everyone saying I was lying. They grabbed bats and had the wrestling team hold me as they hit me then they held me underwater till I almost passed out." She paused "You don't have to..." Trinity shook her head.

"It's about time I tell someone my story." Percy nodded and sat back. "Then the football team threw me out a window I landed on the concrete in front of the school. then they had everyone walk on top of me while laughing I waited until they were all gone before I tried to move when I did I ran or limped towards the forest pass out next thing I know I'm here in a place where I am safe from abuse."

Percy hugged her before standing "Trinity I will see you at dinner okay I need to do something" she nodded and he left her wolf growled Trinity sighed she has not stopped since that day maybe she can just forget it.

**With Percy**

"What do you want Percy?" a voice said from the I.M see after he left Trinity he went straight to a tent and one of the only people he thought could help "could you help me do something?" a sigh came from the I. M "what is it." he grinned "I need help on baking."

**Dinner**

Trinity sat down at her regular place at the table everyone was here except for Percy; Trinity leaned over to Thalia "Where Percy." Thalia frowned and looked at Percy's seat "I don't know." A few minutes later, a black haired and sea green eyed boy appeared "Percy where have you been." "Baking." Was all he said before placing a large tin thing on the table "go ahead Trinity" She looked at him weirdly before taking off the top her jaw dropped sitting in the middle of the table was a five layer cake each layer was labeled

The first layer had chocolate written on the front

The second was vanilla

The third red velvet

The fourth was labeled chocolate/vanilla

The fifth was chocolate ice cream cake

On the top of the fifth layer was a figure of a wolf icing was spelled out as HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRINITY. She looked at Percy "why?" he smiled at her "your one of a kind a sweet girl plus everyone needs cake and a present" she looked at him confused he pulled out a necklace with a silver wolf the eyes were blue he walked behind her and put it on "read the back." He whispered she did her eyes turned teary **only an idiot would reject your awesomeness :) **Trinity hugged him "thank you." She whispered he smiled and hugged her back "no problem."

**2 weeks later**

Percy walked through the borders only to almost be tackled by a girl he set her down "hey wise girl how ya been" "fine though the stolls put a spider in my cabin but I killed it." Percy sighed "they never stop, I missed you wise girl" Annabeth smiled "missed you too seaweed brain." The two walked down the hill when they reached the bottom Percy looked back he caught sight of a wolf with silver hair and red eyes it took the form of a girl she smiled and waved. Percy waved back before the girl vanished into the woods. Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled he had a good life and he knew it he just feels bad for those who go throw what Trinity went through but they both realized everyone gets what they want in the end whether it's a happy ending or a friend but this time they got both.


	4. NOTE you must read

hhheeyy

whatsss upp he he sorry kinda bored so how is everyone goin good? great! if you're confused about this story read if you're not still READ :)

1. These are one shots on betrayals or just random stories about Percy or some other characters.

2. go back and read number 1 if you're still confused

3. _**this is important**_ what should i write next? (i kinda have writers block but you can help!)

4. should i just do Percy or do others as well?

5. _**please if you have an idea don't be afraid to pm me im open to suggestions.**_

_**now please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts.. **_

_**have a nice day**_

_**PJOaquamarine12**_


	5. Boy in the Hunt

The last thing a hellhound saw was silver arrows hitting him, he roared and turned into golden dust girls in silver parkas came out of the forest one of them was the leader next to her was the lieutenant "Good job gi-." Artemis was cut off as a small sound was heard "Milady a baby is here." one of them said she picked up a blue bundle her nose-crinkled disgust in her eyes "it's a boy." "Bring him to me Brittney." Brittney walked up to and handed her the bundle Artemis took him from her and looked at him he had black hair and green eyes they stared at her in wonder "mma, mamm mama." the girls looked at the baby in a bit of disgust and anger "What should we do with _it._" Phoebe asked, "He has done nothing wrong only 2 months old a half-blood hmm seems my uncle had another child." Zoe looked at her "he is kind of cute." "ZOE" She rolled her eyes "I am just saying he's cute for a baby what are we doing with him?" Zoe repeated Phoebes question, "I will allow him to stay a few weeks then put him in an orphanage," Protests went up Artemis held up a hand it went silent "He won't do anything it's only for 3 weeks."

However, the little boy never left it has been five years since he was picked up in the woods. During the first week, all of the girls would glare at him, which he found funny but slowly each one grew attached to him on his second week they ran into a boy trying to kill a girl instead of staying back, he ran or stumbled up and kicked him then tried stabbing him with a stick. Suppressing their laughter, they got the girl out of there and knock the boy out and the last day no one wanted him to leave.

Current day.

"I twired" the little boy said Zoe picked him up "Then you shouldn't be out here all day" She scolded he pouted "bwut I wanna help with kwilling bowys" Zoe smiled "when we find one we will let you okay." He nodded before resting his head on her shoulder and falling asleep. Zoe placed him in his tent before running out to practice archery "How's Percy?" Victoria asked why they named him Percy. They were searching through books to find a name When Percy pointed to a name in an ancient Greek book were the name Pursues was their but he scribbled out the sues and put a weird looking CY. "He's fine resting said we should let him kill a boy" Victoria's eyes twinkled "He's a male version of a hunter." Zoe smiled before paling "Don't say that in front of Apollo He will get ideas." "I won't don't worry." Only a few people know about Percy that would be Apollo Hestia, Athena and Poseidon who visited him in his dreams or on his birthdays.

**HEY this is a 2 part chapter mostly because this is how far I got before i ran out of ideas the next chappy will be up as soon as I get ideas or you give me a little inspiration pleasy thanks for reading have a good day**


	6. Boy in the Hunt 2

**hi i got my inspiration back :) enjoy the chapter!**

A trio ran through the forest, the eldest was the boy who had brown hair and blue eyes around 13 the second was a 12 year old girl with spiky black hair and stormy blue eyes, lastly was a 7 year old girl with curly blond hair and intelligent grey eyes. They have been running for days without stopping finally "Luke I'm tired" The boy Luke stopped and looked at the youngest the girl stopped too "Can you make it a few more miles?" he asked she shook her head "Alright we can rest for awhile Thalia can you go get wood." He looked towards the other girl, Thalia sighed but nodded "fine I'll be right back but if you see a monster come get me." She answered before taking off in the woods

Luke handed a blanket to the girl "No Lukey you need it." He smiled, "Annabeth you are shaking, now take the blanket." She sighed and curled up into it a few seconds later Thalia burst back into the clearing "Monster and a little boy is fighting it." Both Annabeth and Luke shot up "were?" they followed Thalia deeper into the woods she stopped suddenly causing Luke to bump into her. She pointed into the clearing up ahead they peaked through the bushes only to see a 7-year-old boy with black hair and green eyes lined with yellow maybe silver they were too far away to tell, he was fighting against a three-headed monster with a rising snake for its tail. "Chimera" Annabeth whispered, "I'm going to go help him Thalia stay with Annabeth." He stood about ready to go when Thalia grabbed his arm and pulled him down "No I'm going with you." "Thalia-""No Luke I'm going with you." "So am I." both of them turned to see Annabeth smiling at then her eyes glinted like they always do when she has a plan.

Thalia ran out "hey!" She yelled the monster turned he growled and went for her she ran to the edge of the clearing the monster following The boy looked at her his eyes had a bit of annoyance in them why she didn't know she was saving his life and he's annoyed. As soon as she came to the end. Luke ran in front of her and started to cut and slash at the monster as soon as he cut off a head she threw a jar at the neck it exploded the monster reduced to golden dust Annabeth came out of the forest holding another jar "we have one left." "Good we-""WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" The boy yelled as he came towards them before stopping in front of Luke who smirked at him "we were saving your life kid." His fist clenched anger in his eyes but it was only directed towards him "I'm not a kid and that was my kill do you know how long it took me to convince them to let me do this myself! Now they will think I failed." Annabeth stepped forward his eyes seem to soften "who are you what are you talking about whose they?" However, before he could reply a voice came from behind him "Percy."

Zoe entered the clearing not expecting Percy to be surrounded by 2 girls and a boy the girl who looked his age was asking something "Percy" he spun around "Zoe this idiot boy and these two girls stole my hunt." He pouted, She smiled slightly he always has to add an insult before the word boy the rest of the hunters came out of the forest they approached the trio and Percy, Zoe looked at the trio "Who are you?" She asked they looked at her warily before replying, "I'm Thalia this is Luke and Annabeth." Zoe nodded "Come with me." "Wait Zoe were is mom?" she looked at him "still at the campsite she had to do something" The girl Annabeth stepped forward "Your the hunters aren't you" she looked at shocked for a second before she noticed her eyes and smiled "Yes we are we will explain everything when we get back to the camp site alright"

When they arrived Percy made a beeline for the largest tent Zoe smiled he always did that after they came back from a hunt that she wasn't on so he can tell Artemis a report on what happend, she lead them to a table and motioned for them to sit the rest of the hunters went to their normal routine some glared at Luke as if he killed someone. Zoe explained to them about Percy not mentioning that Artemis adopted him then went on to tell them about the hunters then came the question she asked all girls "Thalia would you like to join the hunt?" Thalia looked down pro gain immortality and gets to go around the country killing monsters con she loses Annabeth and Luke She shook her head "thanks but no I will not risk losing Annabeth and Luke." Zoe sighed but nodded "alright but be careful Thalia all boys stab you in the back."

Before they left Percy pulled Annabeth aside and handed her a bracelet "it will turn into a bow when you need it and it has unlimited arrows" She smiled at him before putting it on "Thanks see ya later seaweed brain" he stuck out his tongue "wise girl" she laughed before running to catch up with Thalia and Luke.

**10 years later**

"Yes Percy?" ever since Annabeth came and left he has been I-Ming her to make sure she is okay but somehow it has convinced the hunters he has a crush on her. Which they are fine with as long as he doesn't turn into a cheater which is impossible since he grew up around hating men like that, but today Zoe said if he doesn't ask her out today then she will be gone tomorrow which for some reason made him worried "Annabeth are you free Friday?" She raised an eyebrow "are you asking me out the first ever boy hunter is asking me out." He turned red he heard the teasing in her voice he managed to nod "Sure." His head snapped up "really!" she rolled her eyes "Yes seaweed brain I will go out with you."

**Hope you liked it if you did not then oh well I wanted it focus on how the hunt will be different but instead I ended righting this hope you like it.**


	7. Not Your Fault

"No I haven't seen him Annabeth I think he left his cabin early." Katie answered Annabeth sighed in frustration before thanking Katie and walking towards the beach. For the past 2 hours she has been searching for Percy who seemed to have vanished around midnight last night she woke up to him shaking her and making her promise not to leave him to which Annabeth replied "I won't seaweed brain now go to sleep." He nodded and left when she woke up she went to his cabin only to find it empty ever since Annabeth has been searching everywhere for him the lake pavilion big house. He was nowhere to be found.

Crying distracted her for a second Annabeth froze "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." It was a whisper coming from the forest she turned and ran towards the sound finally she came to a small river and Percy sitting in front of it crying, "It's all my fault." He whispered again how she heard him from far away she did not know. Carefully she walked up to him and sat down beside him "Percy."

He looked at her his eyes red "it's all my fault" Annabeth frowned "what do you mean?" she placed her hand on his "the war, the death everything it my fault." He hit the water with his free hand "Percy it isn't your fault a war would've happened either way you couldn't have prevented that." "You don't understand if I would've been faster I could've saved Bianca if I would've just saved Charlie he wouldn't have died if..." Annabeth smacked him on the back of the head "It's not your fault seaweed brain no one could have prevented those it was in a prophesy and they were meant to happen so stop blaming yourself."

He looked at the water "last night I had a dream everyone I knew was in front of me saying it was my fault I should have died not them and that you would leave me first chance you get." Realization came to her "That's why you came into my cabin. Percy I wouldn't do that I have waited years for that seaweed filled brain of yours to realize I like you and I won't leave you after everything we have been through your family and I won't leave or hurt you Percy okay get it right."

**THAT NIGHT**

Percy walked on the beach a bit confused after his talk with Annabeth she asked him to meet her on the beach at 9pm why he had no idea he stopped in the middle and waited all of a sudden a blind fold went over his eyes "Wise girl? What are you doing?" he felt a hand take his "just trust me seaweed brain." he frowned and nodded Annabeth lead him for about 10 minutes until they came to a stop. "Ready?" She asked he nodded "yeah." The blindfold fell and soon did his jaw "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Standing there where all his friends including his mom, his stepdad Paul, Thalia and Nico along with everyone from camp. Also a banner held up by two posts it had HAPPY 17 BIRTHDAY PERC he smiled and looked at Annabeth "You did all this" Annabeth grinned "well it took awhile to convince Chiron then getting Thalia here, but it was also your moms idea." He hugged her and lightly pecked her on the lips soon he was surrounded by his friends/family laughing smiling joking Annabeth was right as always it was not his fault and he had a feeling that it will last longer then he thought.

**This is after TLO I do not really do the heroes of Olympus because I am not finished with the mark of Athena so I do not know a lot about it…but anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! Do not forget to **

**REVIEW.**

**Oh btw I'm a girl **

**Currently in school**

**Therefore, I am not rick, which means **that I do **_NOT _**own pjo thank you and goodbye. :)


	8. Missing them

**_You owe me. Percy age 16, Nico 13, Thalia tree age is around 20something none tree age is 15_**

Percy drummed his fingers against the table he has been waiting about an hour for Thalia and Nico to show up. He called them a few days ago asking for them to meet him at Mc. Donald's Nico was easy to get to agree Thalia on the other hand didn't want to he managed to convince her and Artemis that she needed a break. Finally, the doors opened revealing Thalia and Nico they spotted him and walked over "What's up Kelp head." Thalia was wearing a purple t-shirt with black jeans and dark blue boots her silver circlet on her head. Nico was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and black tennis. They sat down in front of him "Thals you owe me." Thalia rolled her eyes "that's why you called us here really." Percy nodded "yes, and Annabeth is busy doing designs today so I thought why not." "What are you two talking about?" "Thalia said she would buy me a burger and we would swap stories and don't think you're getting out of this." Thalia rolled her eyes stood up and went to order sometimes, Percy really is frustrating.

**Getting older Percy age 29 Annabeth age 29 Thalia still 15 **

"MOM Silena stole my math book." "DAADDD Zoe took my weapons book!" Annabeth sighed Percy came into the living room "its my turn." she looked at him "Percy you have been doing it the past two days" He nodded "but it's your weekend off Wise girl I want you to enjoy it." Without another word, he went to go settle the argument. Annabeth smiled they had two little girls one is 8 with curly black hair but grey eyes her name was Zoe then they had a 6 year old with straight blond hair and green eyes this was Silena . the two were very different but have a few similar traits Silena loves weapons but Zoe seems to love them more instead of homework she would stay up and study the different types of weapons and try to make her own. Silena loves school work during summer she would do next year's homework or at least try to before Zoe drags her of to camp and forces her to stop. Both know who they are and are very careful but sometimes get a little too caught up in school they complete forget.

An iris message appeared Thalia's face appeared "Hey Annie." She scowled "don't call me Annie." Thalia shrugged Percy walked in being followed by both Zoe and Silena "aunty Thalia!" she smiled at them "hey Zoe Silena how are you two?" They started telling her about their week when they were done, Percy cut in "nice to see you to pinecone face." Thalia glared "shut up kelp head." "Air head." "Seaweed brain." Annabeth cut in "will you two stop fighting your worse than the kids." "HEY!" both pouted while Zoe and Silena high fived and ran to their rooms. Voices came from the other side of the IM Thalia yelled something back and sighed "I got to go by guys." "Bye Thalia."

**Missing them Thalia age 15 still 150years later **

Thalia sat in her tent fingering her necklaces the same ones that belonged to Annabeth and Percy. they gave out their stuff to everyone Zoe got Percy's sword which is now being passed down the her granddaughter Silena Annabeth's invisibility hat which is now in the possession of her granddaughter Thalia got their necklaces along with Annabeth's dagger. She still misses them all of them Nico Katie even the stolls all of them. They had children grew old and died happy Thalia on the other hand will be stuck immortal till she either dies in battle or gets relies from her oath which won't happen. Yelling broke her out of her thoughts Thalia shot up and ran out of her tent they were trying to kill a hydra an idea came to mind "CUT OF ONE OF HIS HEADS." Phoebe looked at her weirdly before nodding they threw a knifes and managed to get one of his heads off Thalia summoned lightning and hit the monster what she didn't see was the fire ball headed towards her but by the time she saw it "THALIA." Everything went black

"Thals get up. Thalia get up." Someone was shaking her she opened her eyes only to come face to face with green eyes "Percy!" he grinned he looked 16 and was wearing a camp t-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes "how ya been thals." Thalia sat up "where am i." "the essulym" (**not sure if that's how its spelled if it isn't please message me so I can fix it.) **Thalia looked at him "im dead." He shook his head "noooo we just kidnapped you." She hit him surprisingly her hand didn't go through. "your sarcassim is terrible." He shrugged and helped her up "Where's Annabeth?" he sighed "giving building plans to Hades." Thalia raised an eyebrow "really." He shrugged "said she wasn't done that's the last of her plans though." Thalia nodded before smiling "can we go see everyone else." Percy smiled and showed her around she wasn't sad Thalia was happy she wanted to be here with her family and friends sure the hunters were a family but still she missed her old family.

**_Yes! Finally had an idea sorry for the wait hope you enjoyed it :P have a good day!_**


	9. 3 in one

**I know slow update I blame my imagination hasn't been working also some if you read the sequel which I deleted may remember this but I switched some things and I didn't want it to go to waste don't like don't read or just read anyway.**

Percy pushed the last of the furniture into the palace and stretch "should we be doing this" he asked "eh it will be really funny." Hermes answered. He nodded before looking around to make sure they did everything a wave of anger hit him it wasn't Hermes or him so who. Percy frowned and looked out the window his eyes went wide "Hermes we need to leave NOW" he looked confused and looked out the window his eyes went wide a golden light filled the room when it vanish the two boys were not there. They reappeared in Hermes palace Percy held up five fingers _5…..4….3…2..1._ "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PALACE… HERMES." After a second a girlish shriek was heard "HERMES," Aphrodite and Ares headed to Hermes house and started banging on the door will Percy and Hermes burst into laughter see they switch all of their furniture so now Ares palace is filled with pink and red stuff along with a few valentine stuff. Instead of wasting time, Hermes just used his powers to do it for them. Percy stood up so did Hermes both of them walked to the door "yes may I help you" "what have you done." Ares snapped, "I have no idea what you mean" "my home is filled with girly stuff" Hermes shook his head "I have no idea what you are talking about me and Percy have been here all day taking care of mail right Perce" Percy nodded "oh really follow me." Aphrodite led Hermes and Percy. Ares followed behind and glared at Percy the whole time they arrived in front of a huge pink palace "see" she opened the door only to revile a normal living room with pink couches. Aphrodite eyes went wide "but it was... I mean…how?" Ares stormed to his palace when he opened the door it reveled a living room with dried bloodstains on the floor and red couches. His mouth opened and closed like a fish the others came and inspected the room "if this is all I have a busy day ahead of me come on Percy we have to deliver the rest of the mail" Hermes said holding down the laughter. Percy nodded seriously both of them turned and walked back to Hermes palace the moment they were in laughter came from the both of them "that was hilarious" Percy said in between laughter "yes it was dear cousin and thank you for the day off" Percy grinned "no problem now what should we do next?"

Clarisse

She walked angrily into the arena no one would fight her _all of them are babies _Clarisse thought. Percy came into the arena "what do you want prissy." He smirked at her "I heard you were looking for a challenge." he trailed off Clarisse smirked "ready Prissy." He took out riptide in response she lunged Percy stepped to the side Clarisse hit him in the side with her fist he grabbed it and flipped her over holding her to the ground with his foot Clarisse grabbed his foot twisted it and yanked it off he landed on the ground "very good la rue." He stood so did she "That's not all Prissy." After 3 hours of sword, fighting Percy said he had to leave to meet Thalia "thanks Percy." He smiled "oh and tell anyone about this and I will-""kill me I know don't worry I won't." Clarisse smirked and hit him in the shoulder "see your learning" he rolled his eyes turned and walked out. Chris came in a few moments later "hey was that Percy" "yep" he smiled, walked up to her and hugged her then looked in her eyes. " I love you and I am glad you and Percy are trying to be friends" "don't get used to it and I love you to" she whispered the last part in case the Stoll's were anywhere he smiled and kissed her "come on I'm going to take you out for lunch" she smiled and followed him out.

**_Currently in OOC land…_**

A girl with long red hair and golden brown eyes she look about 6 years old she ran down the hall a boy with sea green eyes ran after her he look about one year older then her "slow down!" the boy yelled "NO." she answered she rounded a corner she bumped into her mom " what is going on?" The girl blushed while the boy slowed down and slowly came around the corner "nothing." The girl said, "Katrina I need to talk to you Percy go to your room please." Percy nodded, turned, and took off "is something wrong?" Katrina asked her mom sighed Katrina could tell it was bad.

10 years later

Katrina walked down a hall before stopping in front of two sea green doors the guards opened the door she walked in there Percy was in there _oh great_ she thought the doors slammed behind her "hello Katrina nice day." He asked he loved not using proper grammar she didn't say anything "giving me the cold shoulder huh." he sighed stood up and walked over to her "look I know my dad promised you could go see your parents but you didn't clean my room and do a few other chores." "I did clean your room but it seemed to get dirty again." he looked at her his eyes glinted then he smiled "fine I wanted to see you." "You see me every day my parents don't." Percy eyes narrowed "you know I could easily get you arrested." _you've used that way to many times_ Katrina as he walked closer he put his arms around her and whispered "you know I hate threatening you but I love you I just don't want to see you leave." Katrina rolled her eyes he's tried this before it work then but not now you see her parents where in debt and the only way to repay it is if she became a servant of Percy and his family. It has been a pain when he hurt her she could not hit back or he would tell and she would get in trouble all of sudden she felt pressure on her lips she realized what was happening. They where kissing he saw she was in deep thought and he took the chance her body relaxed she kissed back all of a sudden she felt something grab her and throw her back she hit the wall it was his dad and a few guards she was panting "what is going on here?" Percy look at her he had apology in his eyes hers widened but before he could start his fake tragic story she said the truth not all of it just where Percy kissed her "Percy is this true." He looked down "yes." He said lowly his dads eyes filled with anger the guards escorted her out the door shut behind her.

**The next day**

Percy stood in front of Katrina "don't think I will forgive you for yesterday my dad grounded me." Something in Katrina snapped, "at least you have your parents I never get to see mine I never get to talk to them I never get to be near them and a little grounding gets you in a bad mood maybe you should shut up and leave me alone okay." Katrina said she stormed away leaving Percy there to think.

**I just realized I use Luna way to much soo diff character yeay! Also this maybe terrible I went through it changed a few things I first posted this on watt pad didn't go anywhere so I took it down so now it's a one shot of Percy and Katrina. Percy may seem abit ooc but it was just a random thing anyway keep reading or stop your choice!**

**REVIEW PLEASY the more reviews and ideas i get the faster the update! PLEASY REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! look i'm really sorry but im gonna be gone all weekend i will try to type another chappie and give you a preview of it or if i finish post the whole thing here are a few authors to keep you busy while i'm gone to camp and for the weekend i'll be back on friday VOTE ON POLL or review

laureleaf3

HecateA

arissaprincess321

TweetyBaby

Shatera Flamebird101 DaughterofAthena6 Anaklusmos14 IDK WHY THE WORDS ARE SMALL YOU DON'T MIND THIS DO YOU I'M NOT YELLING JUST WANNA MAKE SURE YOU CAN READ IT REVIEW AND VOTE ON POLL 


End file.
